epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye
Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye is the fourty-third installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the tenth episode of Season 3. It features physicist and founder of the laws on gravity, Sir Isaac Newton, rapping against the host of Bill Nye the Science Guy, Bill Nye, along with a surprise entry from astrophysicist, author, and science communicator, Neil deGrasse Tyson. It was released on June 16th, 2014. Cast "Weird Al" Yankovic as Sir Isaac Newton Nice Peter as Bill Nye Chali 2na as Neil deGrasse Tyson EpicLLOYD as Carl Sagan (reused footage cameo) Lyrics 'Sir Isaac Newton:' Of all the scientific minds in history, They put Beaker in a bow tie up against me? I'm a master, I discovered gravity, I drop rhymes like they're falling from an apple tree, You're no match for me, you got a bach degree I got a unit of force named after me, You wanna battle, guy? That's a crazy notion, When I start flowing, I stay in motion! First law! Did you catch that? Or did it go too fast to detect? Perhaps it'd be better if I added in a bleep or a bloop or another wacky sound effect, I was born on Christmas, I'm God's gift I unlocked the stars that you're dancing with. You waste time debating creationists, While I create the science you explain to kids! 'Bill Nye:' Yes it's true, what I used to do is teach kids science on my PBS show. But now I do what I gotta do to make sure scientific thought can grow! And I'm still in my prime, hitting my stride. What'd you do with the back half of your life? You freaked out, started counting coins for the bank and you sure didn't have no wife! (ooh!) You wrote the book on gravity, but you couldn't attract no body! Your work on orbits was exemplary, but your circle of friends was shoddy. (Oh!) You don't wanna mess with the guy, Bill Nye. (Why?) I rap sharp like a needle in your eye! (Oh!) Stick to drinking that mercury. Cause I hypothesize that you're about to get beat! 'Sir Isaac Newton:' Well, I conclude that your methods are the wackest! You wouldn't even pass in one of my classes. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction Except for when we both start rapping. I accelerated the mind of mankind to a higher plane of understanding And I can calculate the weight and the size and the shape of the shadow of the mind you're standing in! And I will leave with a page from a book I wrote at half your age to rebut The integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is log to base e of the square root of three times the sixty-fourth power of what? 'Neil deGrasse Tyson:' Why don't you pick on a brain your own size? (Oh! Own size) We got a badass over here, plus I got your back, Nye. Astrophysics black guy, Hayden Planetary fly By the way, the answer to your little calculation is "I" As in I put the swag back in science While Isaac Newton was lying and sticking daggers in Leibniz. And hiding up inside his attic on some Harry Potter business The Universe is infinite, but this battle is finished. Poll Trivia *This is the fourth battle to feature one or more non–YouTube celebrity rapping ("Weird Al" Yankovic as Sir Isaac Newton and Chali 2na as Neil deGrasse Tyson), after Snoop Dogg as Moses, Keegan-Michael Key as Gandhi and Michael Jordan, and Jordan Peele as Martin Luther King, Jr. and Muhammad Ali. **It is also the third battle where more than one mainstream guests battle each other, after Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. and Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. **It is also the second battle to feature a major, "A–list" celebrity, Weird Al being the second to be in ERB after Snoop. *During Neil deGrasse Tyson's verse, Isaac Newton is misspelled as Issac Newton. *Lloyd is not credited as Carl Sagan in this battle, presumably because the footage was reused. **This is the fourth battle where footage is reused, the first three being Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Hitler vs Vader 3, and Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. *This is the first rap battle with changes in time flow (Pitching or stretching). **This specifically occurs during the calculus line. *This is the fifth battle to feature a scientist, after Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, and Rick Grimes vs Walter White. *"Weird Al" Yankovic, who played Newton, is the oldest actor in ERB to date. Related videos File:Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye. Behind The Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Season 3. Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye Category:Chali 2na